


Of Deer and Dragons

by TheGirlyDJ



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, But Not Much, Cloud Midoriya Izuku, Falling In Love, Female Midoriya Izuku, Fluff, I hope, Idiots in Love, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Midoriya Izuku, Possessive Nara Shikaku, Probably some Angst too now that I think about it, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sky Nara Shikaku, Strong Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlyDJ/pseuds/TheGirlyDJ
Summary: What would happen if Shikamaru's mom was a star faced woman with a possessive streak a mile wide?Chaos, that's what.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Nara Shikamaru, Midoriya Izuku/Nara Shikaku
Comments: 26
Kudos: 186





	1. Shikaku I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it began.

**I**

The first time they meet, Shikaku is bleeding heavily from multiple wounds, Inoichi and Chouza are unconscious, and the enemy shinobi are just seconds away from finishing them off.

And then just as he is starting to realising that _there was no way out of this, they were going to die,_ **_his brothers were going to die,_ ** she walks into the battle-ravaged clearing, looking for all the world like she is just taking a relaxing stroll in the forest before, casual as you fucking please and without even blinking, ripping the three Kumo ninja to _shreds._

And as he stares wide-eyed at the young woman, a bit taller than most of her gender, black hair short fly-away curls, eyes green as emeralds and curious black dots all over her face, he can only think about how the little black specs resemble stars.

_(He never notices the wisps of orange and violet that appeared when he thinks about his claimed-brothers dying, focused as he was on the enemy)_

**II**

Their second encounter is just as random as their first.

This time, it is much less stressful, a simple mission to deliver a scroll to a wealthy client, and the sun has just disappeared below the horizon when they stumble upon the star faced woman deep in the woods they’re traveling through, a campfire crackling in front of her and a merry tune thrumming on her guitar.

She turns her head just as they drop down from the trees to the edge of the clearing, her green eyes sharp and assessing as she takes them in, never stopping in her idle playing.

He doesn’t dare venture further into the clearing and his men follow his lead, even if they are confused about _why_ they have stopped.

Truth be told, Shikaku doesn’t truly know either. There’s just this nagging in the back of his mind, one that’s been there since their first encounter and has only gotten louder since, that if he rushes this… this _thing_ that’s between them, that if he makes this wild and free creature _(Free, free like the Clouds his Clan so adore, free like he can never be)_ feel like he is trying to trap her, to force her hand _in any way_ , then she will leave, disappear, _vanish,_ and he will never see her again.

_And that is something he will not tolerate._

So he waits and waits and waits, ignoring the impatient shifting of his troup, until the woman’s intense stare shifts to a friendly grin and she cheerfully asks if they’d like to share the fire with her for the night.

_(His mother isn’t happy with him when he demands his engagement to Yoshino be canceled. Neither is Yoshino. They both scream at him, plead with him, try to make him see ‘reason’, but Shikaku will not back down. He doesn’t know what it is he feels, doesn’t know why this woman captivates him so, but he knows that, now that he has met her and talked to her and seen the glimmer of mischief and intelligence in her green green eyes, there’s no way he’ll ever be able to settle for anything less than her._

_For anything less than the woman with stars on her face and freedom in her veins.)_

**III**

They continue to meet sporadically over the next couple months, sometimes in the middle of the woods, sometimes in cheap inns and bars, sometimes in the middle of fights, and with every encounter, he learns something new about her.

He learns that she is a traveling musician, exploring the Elemental Nations at her own leisure and suddenly the guitar makes sense. He then asks himself what the hell else it could have been for.

He learns she can play just about any instrument, from her ever-present guitar to piano to flute. Nothing seems out of reach for her, nothing too simple or too complicated. If it had to do with music, then she could play it.

(When he asked, torn between humor and curiosity, if there was any instrument she couldn’t play, she smiled and quipped “Well I never got to try out a harpsichord, so that’ll probably give me a bit of trouble. Also, I have yet to figure out how to work a ‘cat piano’.”)

(Later, he would wonder why anybody would want to make a piano out of cats.)

(He also wondered what the hell a ‘harpsichord’ was.)

He learns her mother was the sweetest woman to ever walk the earth, always ready with a kind word or a warm cup of tea for any lost soul that wandered past her home (Or she dragged there, she snickers one late night around the campfire, because she had a habit of seeing those that had been hurt by those that should have loved them and making sure they never felt that way again. _Ever.)_

He learns her father died before she was born, that she had to get to know him through her mother’s stories and what few pictures they had around the house. That she has his hair and freckles, as the dots are called.

(She tells him of the language of her father, the one she speaks fluently, and he wonders if he’ll ever get to learn it himself.)

He learns that, for all her cheer and easy sharing, his star faced woman is slow to trust, slow to share any truly important personal details about herself, slow to let him into her space without an intense staredown first.

But he is a Nara. They’re strategists, planers. They understand the importance of patience and so he endures the soul searching stares, the wary eyes, the songs that sometimes sound darker then usual and slowly, ever so slowly, he learns more.

He learns her favorite food is Takoyaki. (He starts sealing some away every time he has a mission outside Konoha’s Gates. Just in case.)

He learns she is twenty. (Older than him by a year, but that’s fine, he never understood the need for your partner to be the same age as you anyway.)

He learns she has a pet spider named Tomomi. (Who is much bigger than any spider he has ever seen before. Were it not for the fact she doesn’t have more chakra then the average Genin, he’d think the spider was a Summon.)

He learns she can conjure up some strange violet flames. (Something in him _sings_ when he sees them, that same place that told him to never push for more then he was given by his star faced woman, and he relaxes for reasons he doesn’t under, holds back the urge to reach into the fire. _Not yet.)_

He learns she is _strong._ That she loves to fight, loves to feel her punches and kicks shatter bone under the skin, loves the feeling of blood on her skin as she literally tears her enemies to bloody, gory shreds of meat, _revels_ in the danger of a high stakes battle. (Learns she is _possessive,_ that she claims things as hers and refuses to let go. Even if those things are people.)

He learns her name is Akatani Mikumo. (There is no pause when she says it, no tick to indicate she’s lying, but something in him tells him that that is not the only name she’s gone by.)

(But he doesn’t doubt that it is her name _now._ Because she is free, free as the wind and wild as the forest and such a person does not see why a name defines you. Merely sees it as an extra chain.)

_(His mother still won’t end the engagement, but that’s fine, for now. He doesn’t need her to, he simply takes as many missions as he can in order to see her. To see his star faced woman. His Yamikumo.)_

**IV**

They’ve been meeting like this for two years when she first comes to Konoha.

At first, he is surprised as hell and doesn’t bother to hide it. After all, he never expected his star faced woman to ever want to set foot in a Shinobi Village. She’d certainly done her best to disappear whenever they got close to one.

But then he realises, through a combination of his brothers’ light teasing and her ‘Are you stupid?’ raised eyebrow, that she came here because of _him._ Because he was here and she didn’t want to leave it up to chance when they’d next meet.

(Although, to be fair, after that second time it had never been ‘chance’. They were drawn to each other, however faint, and she always found him whenever he was out of the village, regardless of who he was with.)

It made that part of him (The one that had appeared so suddenly and inexplicably that he should probably have worried, but which was now as much a psrt of his life as his chakra.) swell with glee, and he had the sudden and overwhelming urge to go to the nearest rooftop and shout his victory for all the village to hear.

Because _she_ had come to _him._ This wasn’t them meeting in the woods and sharing stories to the tune of her music, wasn’t a blood filled battlefield where they fought side by side and left death in their wake.

This is her, his star faced woman, his Yamikumo, coming to Konoha because this is where he is and so this is where she wants to be. With him.

(He knows she will not stay and she knows that he knows she won’t stay. But she's still _here_ and for him, that’s enough.)

_(Because he knows that even if he gets what he wants, even if the engagement is nullified and she is willing to take his name, she will always be as free and wild as the wind and he never wants to deny her that. Never wants to see her wither away chained to a place that can never hope to hold her.)_

**V**

He had never hidden her existence from anyone.

She never shied away from him, even if he was with teammates, so pretty much everybody knew that Nara Shikaku spent at least five hours of every mission he took conversing with a young woman who somehow always managed to find him, no matter the mission.

That, however, only fueled the collective curiosity of Konoha’s shinobi about who this mysterious woman was and why she held the newly appointed Jonin Commander’s attention so thoroughly he was willing to work past the infamous Nara laziness in order to see her.

Which, of course, means that almost every ninja in Konoha is stalking them as he shows Mikumo around the village.

Luckily (For them) his star faced woman only finds their entourage amusing, and takes great glee in leading them around on a merry chase whenever she’s off exploring the village on her own.

And somehow, she bumps into Hatake Kakashi.

(“He’s alone,” she tells him, her eyes sad, and he wants to find whatever put that expression on her face and _rip it to shreds._

He doesn’t voice his violent thoughts, though judging by her expression she knows what he’s thinking, and instead asks, “Who is?”

“The white cub,” she answers, propping her chin on his chest and looking up at him with soulful eyes. “He’s sad and so very lonely and the Rain is starting to pull him under.”

“The Rain huh?” he echoes, lifting a hand and letting it erupt in orange and violet flames so he could study them.

She makes a happy sound and wiggles so she can snatch the hand, watching as her violet and his orange mix and dance and she sighs, falling into a boneless heap as a warmth unlike any he’s ever felt before erupt in his chest and spreads to the very tips of his toes.

It feels like Home, _she_ feels like Home, and he vows then and there to never let anyone harm this magnificent creature.

“Yeah,” she sighs, all but purring her contentment as he runs a hand through her curly hair. “The Rain.”)

_(He finally got the engagement ended. His mother had tried to speed up the wedding once she saw Mikumo was in Konoha and his star faced woman had_ **_not_ ** _been amused._

_It took three months to repair the damage to the compound and everyone now had a healthy free of ever angering his new fiancè.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little idea that popped into my head and wouldn't leave. I'll maybe explain _how_ Mikumo ended up in Naruto if enough people like it, but no promises.


	2. Shikaku II

**VI**

She left not long after that, itchy after so long in one place, but that was fine, because he had expected it and she was leaving with a ring on her finger. A platinum band with amethysts and black diamonds arranged in a small circle around an emerald.

(His brothers’ girlfriends had cooed at the ring when they finally coaxed Mikumo into showing it to them and his brothers themselves had given him knowing looks. He just rolled his eyes and smirked smugly. Only the best for his star faced woman.)

When she leaves, she leaves in the quiet of the night and with only a note to tell him that she’ll be back and to please give the recipe on the other paper to Chouza-san at the earliest convenience, he had been so excited when she agreed to share it. He simply smiles, practices a tune on the guitar she had bought for him, and goes about his day.

His brothers are perfectly understanding, because they had met Mikumo, had talked to her and listened to her songs and they knew just like him that the only reason she loved him so much was because he let her come and go as she pleased, because he never tried to cage her.

(They smile when he shows up at Inoichi’s place without her by his side and Chouza’s girlfriend hands him a cup of strong tea.

“I was wondering when she would leave,” the young woman muses, getting hums from the rest. “Honestly I was surprised she stayed this long.”

“Me too,” Shikaku sighs, sipping his tea and looking at the simple black band his star faced woman had given him to wear with longing. “But I’m glad she did.”

“So are we all,” Chouza agrees, already immersing himself in the recipe Mikumo had written out.

“Well, maybe not Yoshino-san,” Inoichi’s fiancè interjects, a smirk on her lips. “She and the Lady Nara were looking a bit chewed the other day.”

“They should have listened when I told them she would retaliate,” he says dryly, smirking slightly himself.

“True,” the woman sighs, smiling wryly. “Still, was it necessary to have Tomomi-chan try to eat them?”)

The rest of the village, however… they were less understanding.

Not that he cares. Shikaku loves Mikumo, Mikumo loves Shikaku, there was no question about that and he knows the only way that would change was if he did something _horrendously_ stupid. Like try to chain her down. 

It was just so _troublesome,_ to have every person from his mother to the desk ninja to the Hokage himself demanding answers that really weren’t any of their business.

(“Where, exactly, is your fiancè Shikaku?” his mother asks and boy does he relish in the way her mouth contorts around the word ‘Fiancè’.

He shrugs, holding back a smirk. “Somewhere in Iwa, I’m guessing.”

He swears he can _hear_ her teeth grinding together.

“And _why,”_ she spits out through a clenched jaw as she glares at him. “Is she in Iwa?”

“I’ll have to ask her when she comes back,” this is easily the most entertaining thing that’s ever happened to him. “Was there anything else Okaa-sama?”

 _“Leave,”_ she hisses, and he does, desperately holding back laughter as he goes.)

(“So, Nara-san,” the desk-nin he was handing his report to begins, a gossip-hunger look on his face. He knew it well, Inoichi wore it almost all the time. “Where’s Akatani-san?”

“No idea,” he answers calmly, shrugging. “Her note didn’t say.”

The other man blinks and Shikaku can practically _taste_ his confusion.

“Her… note?” the poor nin echos dumbly, staring. “She left a note?”

“Yup,” he shakes the report in his hand, hoping it will draw his attention so they can get back on track.

“But… _why?_ Why did she leave a note?” it doesn’t.

“Because she left the village and didn’t want me to worry,” seeing where this was going he puts the report on the nin’s desk, turns around and leaves the mission room into utter chaos.)

(“Is there a reason your fiancè left, Shikaku-kun?” the Third asks, his face placid but his old eyes filled with soon-to-be-released protective fury if Shikaku so much as _hinted_ at Mikumo playing with his heart.

It would be heartwarming if the implications don't make him furious.

He gives the old man a hard look and says, very seriously, “Mikumo is like a cat, Hokage-sama. She comes and goes as she pleases, wanders far and wide, but she always comes back. She didn’t leave because she has something to hide, she left because it goes against her nature to be in one place too long. It’d kill her.”

The Third looks him in the eyes and holds his gaze, searching.

Then, he relaxes, a small smile on his face as he reaches for his pipe. “Ah, that’s good to know. Do you think she’d be willing to pick up some pipeweed in Nami? I’m running distractingly low.”

He chuckles. “I’ll see what I can do, Hokage-sama.”)

_(But even if he understood, even if he had known it would happen, there was still something in him, that mass of orange and violet flames under his heart, that_ **_ached_ ** _in the absence of his star faced woman.)_

**VII**

Shikaku had learned early on that Mikumo was possessive as hell, as had everybody else-

(“What the hell happened here!?” a Chunin whose name escapes him at the moment blurts, staring wide eyed at the smoking crater that was all that remained of the Nara Main House.

“My mother and former fiancè decided now would be a good time for us to get married,” he drawls, smirking. “Mikumo objected. _Violently.”)_

-But he hadn’t realised just _how_ possessive she would get after they got engaged, nor how, to her, their engagement meant that every single Nara was now _hers._

So when teams of shinobi with Nara members start returning to Konoha with wild stories of the future Lady Nara leaping in to save them from dangerous foes with a snarl of _“Mine.”_ on her tongue, he is both surprised and not surprised at all.

(“I should probably have expected this,” he muses, graciously ignoring the gaping shinobi. “She does it to me, why wouldn’t she do it to you now that she’s a member of the Clan?”

“So this is not unusual behavior for her Shikaku-kun?” the Hokage asks, looking horribly entertained.

He shrugs. “Not really, no. She’s been doing things like this since she told me her name. It’s perfectly normal.”

“She ripped off their heads! ” the previously gaping shinobi protests. Vehemently. “With her _teeth!”_

“Like I said,” he reiterates. “Perfectly normal.”)

_(And so when his star faced woman returnes to Konoha months later, bearing the Hokage’s requested pipeweed and a cheerful grin, accompanied by the words “I think Tatsuo fits me better now, don’t you?” all he can do is nod in agreement.)_

**VIII**

Her second visit is different from her first.

There is much confusion about her sudden name change, few able to understand the fact she had no attachments to the name she had before.

(“You can’t just change your name!” a random civilian screams one day, glaring fiercely at his fiancè.

Tatsuo turns away for the colors she was considering (The Nara Main House was finished, had been for a while, and now all they had to do was decorate the inside. He just hadn’t wanted to get started without his star faced woman there to do it with him) and frowns at the civilian, uncaring of the fact basically the entire street was staring at them.

“Why not?” she asks, clearly puzzled. “It’s just a name.”

The civilian sputters in shock and he smirks, sneaking a lazy arm around her waist and throwing the eavesdroppers a dark look.

The majority of them flinch.

Tatsuo ignores the byplay, just continues to frown at the confrontational civilian. “You shouldn’t randomly screech at people,” she reprimands, her green eyes twinkling with well hidden mischief. “One day you’ll screech at someone who’ll take serious offence and then where will you be?” she taps a finger on her chin as the civilian pales. “Probably in a grave somewhere,” she gives the civilian a wide grin, one filled to the brim with knives. “So, tone down the screeching, yeah? Wouldn’t want to step on any toes, would we now?”

The civilian woman pales even further, her white face clashing terribly with her dark blonde hair, and a pink haired man, presumably her husband, quickly drags her away.)

The civilians, those that have never known the need for an alias, question her, demand to know things they have no right to know, push and don’t expect the metaphorical punch they get in return.

The ninja, on the other hand, asks how she does it, how she separates herself so completely from her name that her introducing herself never registers as a lie.

What few seem to understand, however, is that his star faced woman hasn’t just changed her name. She has changed her very identity, has left behind the life she lived as Akatani Mikumo with her renaming of herself

Akatani Mikumo was a traveling musician, a woman unbound by anything, drifting without rhyme or reason between countries and villages, simply going where her feet took her and never anything else. She traveled, she played her guitar to earn coin, and she sometimes collected bounties.

Tatsuo is still free, still travels to whatever place catches her fancy, but where Akatani Mikumo had nowhere she could confidently call her home, Tatsuo _does,_ and she always returns. Akatani Mikumo, for all her strengths, had nothing, no one, to call her own, to look at and know with certainty ‘This is Mine, this is my Territory, _this belongs to Me.’_ and Tatsuo _does,_ has him and his brothers and now their Clan to call her own, to protect and care for in her own special, sometimes confusing, way.

Akatani Mikumo was a Lone Wolf, simply drifting, unchainable, but without purpose or territory.

Tatsuo is a _Dragon,_ fierce and possessive and _greedy,_ hoarding every shiny thing that catches her eye away in her den and destroying anything that tries to steal from her.

Of course, since the thing Tatsuo decided to hoard was _people,_ not inanimate objects, she has to get a bit creative in regards to keeping her possession safe, but that’s fine, according to her.

(“Inverted, Polarized, Soft, whatever you might call it, my Flames are outside the norm, Shi-kun,” she explains, smiling around her little nickname for him. Civilians would think she was simply shortening his name.

Shinobi would know she was calling him Death.

“I have learned to live with it, to accept that the people I call Mine cannot stay where I am all the time. That they have lives of their own and would not appreciate me going around trying to police then simply because they are now part of my Hoard. Besides, I’m not a hypocrite.”)

She’s still the same person at the core, still protective and possessive and free and wild and all the things that drew him to her. She’s just not living the life she did as Akatani Mikumo, and because of that, she no longer sees that as her name.

And that’s all there is to it.

_(And though many boggle at the ease with which his star faced woman has left her former name behind, none can deny just how well her new one fits. After all, Tatsuo is very much a Female Dragon.)_

**IX.**

It doesn’t take long for Tatsuo to bump into Hatake Kakashi for a second time.

And kidnap him, apparently.

_(“Mi Nube,”_ he says, fondly exasperated even as that warm place inside him hums in satisfaction when he speaks the language of his star faced woman’s father. After all, the fact she even taught him tells him more then any words ever could. “What is this?”

His finacè just grins, before lifting her arms to show the Heir to the Hatake Clan, her hands under his armpits like he was a puppy she was eager to show off. “Mine,” she says shortly, completely serious and utterly unrepentant.

The kid just blinks slowly, clearly confused but unwilling to show it, before giving him a respectful nod. “Shikaku-sama,” well, it was good to know the kid could act professional, even when he was being held aloft by a strange lady he had only met once that had apparently decided he belonged to her now. “Was there something you needed?” ah, hoping it was him that had asked Tatsuo to fetch him, was he? Yep, there are the pleading puppy-dog eyes.

“No,” he says, a small smirk on his lips. “Tatsuo just likes you, kid. Welcome to the family.”

The kid stares at him, wide eyed and so very confused, while Tatsuo gives Shikaku a happy grin and hugs the boy to her, her Flames curling around the newest piece of her Hoard as she croons reassurances and declarations of protection and promises of warm meals in her father’s language.

Hatake is still clearly confused, but the feeling of Tatsuo’s Flames, possessive and protective and already so very _loving_ is a heady one, and he has no choice but to relax into her embrace and soak up her affections like a particularly dry sponge.

Shikaku just smiles, rolls his eyes, and goes to find one of his Clansmen to see about getting one of the many empty rooms in the Main House ready for their newest member.)

Kakashi fights it, in the beginning. He flees when he sees her, bites at any part of her he can reach when she does catch him, refuses to eat the food she makes him and even throws his own beloved Sensei at her when she comes to snatch him away from a training session.

Tatsuo, of course, finds it both adorable and heartbreaking, because on one hand _“He’s so cute Shi-kun, he thinks he can hurt me!”_ but on the other, _“Shi-kun, he’s hurting, he’s_ **_Mine,_ ** _why won’t he let me take care of him?”_

Because for all that he fights and yells and tries to hide it, Hatake Kakashi is a wolf without a Pack, the Last of his Clan, and Tatsuo is _strong,_ radiates _Alpha, Safe, Protection_ even without her Flames and the kid wants that. It doesn’t matter if he denies it, his instincts, the instincts of his Clan, still scream at him to give in, to let the strong, caring Alpha Female take care of him and give him the home he lost when his father killed himself in an attempt to regain the honor he never lost in the first place.

_(When he tells his star faced woman the story of the boy’s,_ **_Her boy’s,_ ** _father, her eyes gleam with Rage and her Flames ripple around her, easily visible even to those that are Inactive in her anger._

 _The next day, the hospital is full to the bursting and the Hokage finally sees first hand the_ **_Power_ ** _held by the future Lady Nara as he tries to reprimand her and all he gets in response is a smile filled with teeth and green eyes gleaming purple.)_

**X.**

In the end, it takes _years_ before Hatake finally breaks, finally stops running away from Tatsuo and instead look at her with tired eyes, one grey, the other black on red, and sees her worried gaze and protective scowl and instead of scoffing and turning away, he takes a flying leap into her arms and _sobs._

(He’s there when it happens, at the Gates with his fiancè as they wait for Team Minato to return from their latest mission. Said fiancè is lurking in the shadows, waiting for them to arrive so she can snatch her boy away and force him to rest and eat and not foolishly try to train if he is injured.

But instead of that happening, instead of the un-Uchiha-like Uchiha bouncing through the Gate with a shout, instead of the little medic-nin chatting fruitlessly at a non-responding Hatake, instead of Shikaku having to distract Namikaze so the man slated to be Fourth Hokage doesn’t notice one of his students getting kidnapped by the Nara’s somewhat-insane fiancè, what happens is that instead of _four_ people going through the Gate, there are only _three._

Tatsuo immediately abandons her spot in the shadows and goes straight for Hatake, ignoring everything else in the face of her injured and exhausted boy.

Namikaze startles and tries to jump between them, but Shikaku is already in front of him, eyes sharp and body tense. “Don’t,” he says, but doesn’t elaborate when the other man gives him an angry and bewildered look, simply shakes his head and turns to watch his star faced woman and her boy.

She doesn’t even glance at them, barely acknowledges the little kunoichi long enough to gently push her out of the way, as she goes to stand in front of Hatake and crouches down, her hands coming up to cradle his face, thumb gently tracing the bloody tear in his mask where someone had clearly cut him.

Hatake, for once, doesn’t say anything, merely stares at her as she frowns at the injury and carefully lifts his now slated headband up and away from the eye it was covering. Tatsuo, likewise, doesn’t say anything when she is greeted with red and black instead of dark grey, only continuing her tracing of the slash over his eye.

And then finally she stops her inspection and looks at her boy, locking eyes with him and shifting her grip from his face to his shoulders. She doesn’t do anything much, doesn’t try to pull him in and hug him like she normally would. Instead, she merely squeezes his shoulders and goes to stand up.

Something in Hatake _breaks_ when she does and he _sobs,_ fat tears welling up in his eyes as he launches his battered and exhausted body at the woman with what little strength he has left and starts crying into her shoulder.

She doesn’t hesitate, wrapping her arms around the boy, her boy, and lifting him up, barely pausing to give Shikaku a nod before she’s gone, leaving Namikaze and the kunoichi gaping at the spot where she once stood with their teammate.

Shikaku just sighs, pats the other man on the back, and leaves, making a bee-line for Tatsuo’s favorite Takoyaki stand. She’ll need it to calm down so she doesn’t go on a Rampage when Namikaze inevitably tries to take his student back.)

When he returns to the Compound he finds them in a pile made out of every pillow and blanket in the house, his fiancè wrapped protectively around her boy and said boy’s many dogs cuddling around them, a spot left for Shikaku himself behind his star faced woman.

His fiancè stays quiet as he fits himself in behind her, waiting for him to wrap his arms around her waist and press a calming kiss to the back of her neck before she begins talking.

She doesn’t say much. Her Rage is too great for that, her Flames burning purple in her eyes as she says one simple sentence.

 _“This war ends_ **_now.”_ **

He doesn’t bother asking stupid questions.

_“I’ll inform the Hokage.”_

And that’s that.

_(The next day, when Namikaze and his girlfriend barge into the Nara Compound to try and get the former’s student back, they are met with Tatsuo’s gleaming eyes and scheming mind._

_Within a week, Iwa has surrendered, half their army wiped out by the methodical Rage of a Rampaging Inverted Cloud._

_Oh, and, Kakashi is happily living in the Nara Main House and nursing his heavily injured teammate/boyfriend back to full health with the help of an insufferably smug Tatsuo._

_Then again, Shikaku can’t say he wouldn’t be smug too if he had just fought a man widely regarded as one of the strongest shinobi in history and_ **_won._ **

_Uchiha Madara had nothing on his star faced woman.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a little while, mainly because it was kinda hard to come up with scenes, but here it is! I hope you like it.
> 
> On that note, what would you guys like for me to write about next? I can write scenes from Shikaku's perspective, as well as Tatsuo's and maybe Kakashi's if you want, but I could use some help with what the scenes will be about, so feel free to tell me what you'll like to read about in the comments.
> 
> Actually, please do, because I have no idea what to do next :P
> 
> Also, I'm fine with jumping a bit in time, so long as it's still in the Naruto world.
> 
> (Also, for those who didn't understand my hints, Tatsuo means 'Female dragon')
> 
> See Ya - TheGirlyDJ


End file.
